digimon the ultimate doom
by autowarrior
Summary: the digidestins must unite with the tamers ,lw,and the dats team yto deafeat a new evil
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for starters, please use periods at the end of sentences and comas for dialogue. Trust me, that would be one thing that will help. The pronoun "I" is ALWAYS capitalized, too. Beginning of dialogue is always capitalized. Spell out numbers.**

**And it's Chapter, not capter. Yolei is spelled Yolei and not Yolie. "Together" is to be together but "to gather" is to bring people together. "There" refers to a place, "their" is posessive, and "they're" is to refer to "they are." In order to get the quotes, you press the shift button and hit the ' button at the same time. Triceramon, not Tricerimon or whatever it was. Kabuterimon.**

**I also have a fabulous link that could help you out. It constantly helps me out, so it should work for you: .com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki Use this for character personalities and spelling of names. Please, use this. And please, read through it before you send me a chapter. And DO NOT send me a chapter until I send you the previous one back. Okay? This'll save me my sanity.**

**My notes are in blue and my alerts are in red. PLEASE use them! Feel free to delete the stuff in blue.**

**Digimon: the Ultimate Doom**

I do not own Digimon.

**Chapter 1: The New Threat **

**Azulongmon throne the digital world **

"Devimon, MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Peidmon, Diaboromon, and Apocalymon have been reconfigured and are now henchmen for the Seven Great Demon Lords which are Beelzemon, Belphemon, Lilithmon, Barbamon, Deamon, and Leviamon," said Azulongmon

"Digimon to Gennai, we must unite the Legendary Warriors, D.A.T.S, the Tamers, and the Digidestined Together in the digital world in order to defeat this evil," said Gennai.

**Lucemon's throne room**

The room is large, dark, menacing, with shadows. In a dark throne room lined with dimly lit monitors, a figure robed in shadows sat upon the cold arching chair, listening to the subordinate kneeling before him. Devimon didn't dare look up into his master's face, knowing full well that privilege was reserved for only when his master told him to.

"My lord, Lucemon," he began to speak in quivering voice, "I'm sending Triceramon to defeat those pests."

"I am pleased with your work." Lucemon's cold reply oozed out, showing a strange sense of twisted praise.

"They won't know what hit them. Nor will any of the Digidestined. No one will stop us. No one will dare try but those who do will be crushed underfoot as we complete our conquest of the digital world. All shall bow down before me! Even the mighty rulers of the digital world! We will be kings and queens of the digital world. They will regret defeating us!" Lucemon ranted madly, shaking the walls of the throne room with his rage and twisted joy.

"And when they start to defeat Triceramon, he will go mega at the last second and kill them all," Devimon added with his own mad cackle.

"Indeed they will… Then, I can have the revenge I've waited a long time for." Lucemon sighed happily at the vile as a horrid smile spread across his face. "But we will have to work Together to defeat those pests," he added, turning to the group gathered before him.

"Lets get it started. Activate the dig port. Let's send Triceramon to the real world, now!" Devimon stated with a sick anticipation.

"The Dig port will be ready in 25 minutes Machinedramon noted as he read the remaining time off of the monitor before him.

Those final twenty-five minutes passed quickly and soon Machinedramon spoke again, "Dig port ready to transport."

**Kamiya residence, real world.**

"Hi, Tai," said Izzy, Matt, Cody, Yolei, and Davis.

They had brought their Digimon with them (Kari was at Sora's house with Mimi).When the game was over, they decided to walk to the park but on the way their Triceramon appeared and started attacking them

_**AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON **_

_**GABIMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON **_

_**TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON **_

_**VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON **_

_**ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKILOMON **_

_**HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUILLOMON **_

NOVA BLAST

HOWLING BLASTER

ELECTRO SHOCKER

V - LAZER

TAIL HAMMER

Ring lasers

The attacks were supposed to do something but the attacks hit the floor

"And without our Crest, we cant digivole again," said Tai.

"We're doomed," said Yolei.

"NO your not," said Gennai. "Here are your Crest" But Triceramon attacked Greymon and Garurumon and they were reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon decided to wrap digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

_**AGUMON WRAP DIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON **_

_**GABIMON WRAP DIGIVOLE TO METAL GARURUMON **_

TERRA DISTROYER

METAL WOLF CLAW

This attack was supposed to delete him but it just helped him digivole to mega.

_**Triceramon digivolve to WarTriceramon**_

WarTriceramon had 2 feet and was 24 feet tall hand 10 cannons a tall full of metal 4 hands a gun on each hand and had bronze armor.

Metal wolf claw

Dramon killer

Nothing happened

"Digivolve to ultimate Kabuterimon."

"OK," said Kabuterimon.

_**Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon**_

Horn Buster

Dramon killer

Ice wolf claw'

Still nothing happened

Tricer cannon

When WarTriceramon attacked , MegaKabuterimon de-digivolve back to his rookie level. "We've got to call for back up," said Davis.

So Cody took out his d-terminal and wrote:

"Help! A mega level Digimon is attacking us and MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon are still not enough to defeat it and we need help and fast. P.S. We are at Odaiba Park."

**Ken's house**

**"**What? It is a SOS message from Cody," said Ken. "Lets go Joe, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Yolei are being attacked by a very strong mega level Digimon and, hear this, WarGerymon and MetalGarurumon is not enough to beat it."

"Then lets go," said Joe. "They are at Odiba Park."

**Japan' international hw**

Meanwhile Kari, Sora, T.K., and Mimi were on their way to Ken's house when they receive a SOS message from Cody.

"We need to help! We are being attacked by a mega level need help"

"You all have your Digimon, right?"

They all said yes. "Where are they, T.K.?"

"They are at Odiba Park."

**shibuya Railway Station **

Meanwhile, the Legendary Warriors are talking with Azulongmon when he said:

"You must team up with the Digidestined and the Tamers to defeat this new evil. I already talked with the Tamers and the Digidestined have their Crests back but they are losing a battle with WarTriceramon. You need to help them at Odaiba Park".

"Then lets go," said Takuya.

_**Execute beast spirit evolution**_

_**MetalKabuterimon**_

_**Zephyrmon**_

_**Korikakumon**_

_**JagerLoewemon**_

_**Execute fusion spirit evolution**_

_**Aldamon **_

_**Beowolfmon**_

**Odiaba Park**

Tricera cannon

" He is so strong! We must DNA digivolve," said WarGreymon.

_**WarGreymon+MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon**_

_**Kabuteriermon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon**_

Transcendent Sword

Horn Buster

V-Laser

Tail hammer

But nothing happened and it hi the ground

Then the others arrived

_**Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon**_

_**Palmon digivolve to Togemon**_

_**Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon**_

_**Patamon digivolve to Angemon**_

_**Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon**_

_**Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon**_

_**Togemon digivolve to Lilymon**_

_**Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon**_

_**Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon**_

_**Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon**_

_**ExVeemon + Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon**_

_**Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon**_

_**Imperialdramon mode change to Fighter Mode**_

Transcendent Sword

Wing Blade

Horn Buster

Flower Cannon

Vulcan's Hammer

Excalibur

Positron Laser

Blast Rings

Tail Hammer

Still nothing attacks just bonced off him and hit the floor

Supreme Cannon

Positron Laser

"Imperialdramon," began Davis.

"Change to Paladin Mode," finish Ken.

All of a sudden, Omnimon's body was transformed to a sword.

_**Imperialdramon Fighter Mode mode changes to Paladin Mode**_

Omni sword

but WarTriceramon tried evaded the it choped off a gun

"He is too strong," said Kari.

"We need a miracle," said Sora

Fist of the Beast King

Super Lightning Strike

Subzero Ice Punch

Bear Punch

Andro Rocket

"Its Leomon, Elecmon, Andromon, ShogunGekomon, and Monzaemon," said Tai.

_**Leomon wrap digivolve to Saberleomon**_

Then a demon like Digimon appeared.

"Who is that?" asked Davis in confusion.

"It's GranDracmon!" said MegaKabuterimon. releved for his life

"Help is coming. The Tamers are close by and the Legendary Warriors are at the park enterence You need to join forces with DATS, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors to defeat the evil that is threatening the digital world," said GranDracmon.

frozen hunter

Atomic Inferno

Hurricane Gale

Frozen Arrowheads

Thunder Cannon

dark master

Out of nowhere, Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Korikakumon, Zephyrmon, JagerLoewemon, and MetalKabuterimon appeared.

"Lets attack to gather to defeat him," said Imperialdramon.

Atomic Inferno

frozen hunter

Hurricane Gale

Frozen Arrowheads

Thunder Cannon

dark master

Omni Sword

Wing Blade

Horn Buster

Flower Cannon

Vulcan's Hammer

Gate of Destiny

Heaven's Charm

Tail Hammer

Grand Horn

The attacks blasted WarTriceramon into in the Gate of Destiny.

All the Digimon then reverted to their rookie forms.

"Who-who in the world are you?" asked Tai and Matt.

"I am Takuya, the leader of the Legendary Warriors," he said.

**Infinity Mountain, the digital world**

"Devvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvimon! You failed me!" yelled Lucemon in an angry tone.

Devimon, scared for his life, said, "They had help from the Legendary Warriors."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAT?" demanded Lucemon.

"Lets send a whole army," suggested VenomMyotismon and MetalEtemon.

"Devimon should go to," added Apocalymon and Diaboromon.

"A whole army and all of us should go," said the Dark Masters.

"Yeah, lets all go" Arukenimon and Mummymon agreed.

"Master," they all asked, "what are we going to do?"

"Hum! Go and take the whole army," said Lucemon before adding, "AND DON'T FAIL AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL THOSE BRATS ARE DEFEATED."

GranDracmon heard all this and is going to tell the Digidestined, the Tamers, DATS and the Legendary Warriors. then left

**DATS HQ**

"..."DATS, I come in peace. I need you to go Odaiba Park and there you will meet the Digidestined, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors. I need you to go help them. A whole army of evil Digimon are heading towards is to many many of them so they need your help you don't have many time. Go there immediately. I need to say this to them and I have limited"..."

"DATS you heard him," said commander Stoampson. "Go there immediately."

**Odiaba Park**

So then the Tamers arrived and DATS are only a half-mile from the park.five minutes later DATS arrived.

"We're DATS. We're here to help you," declared Thomas.

"We should introduce ourselves to each other," said Tai.

"I agree," said Takato.

"Hi. I am Takuya, leader of the Legendary Warriors. I have the spirit of fire. next to me is Koji; he has the spirit of light. That's J.P. and he has the spirit of thunder. That's Zoe; she has the spirit of wind. that is Tommy. he has the spirit of ice. that is Koji's twin brother Koichi. he has the spirit of darkness." said Takuya.

"I am Tai. this is my partner Agumon. I'm the leader of the digidestines. This is my sister Kari and her partner Gatomon. that is Matt and his partner Gabumon. next to him is his brother and Kari's boyfriend T.K. and his partner Patamon. that is my girlfriend Sora and her partner is biomon That is Joe and his partner Gomamon. next to him is his girlfriend Mimi and her partner palmon that is the computer genus Izzy and his partner Tentomon," said Tai.

"Hi, I'm Davis. this is my partner Veemon. over there is Cody and his partner Armadillomon. that's Ken and his partner is wormmon his girlfriend Yolei and her partner Hawkmon," said Davis.

"Hi, I'm Takato, leader of the Tamers. This is my partner Guilmon. That is Henry and his partner Terriermon. she is Rika and her partner Renamon. that is Ryo and his partner is cyberdramon Kazu and his partner Guardromon. he is Kenta and his partner MarineAngemon. that is Henry's sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon and that is Mako and Ai and his partner Impmon," said Takato.

"Hey, I'm Marcus this is my partner Agumon. she is Yoshi and that is her partner Lalamon. that is the Thomas and his partner Gaomon, he is Keenan's and that is his partner Falcomon," said Marcus.

Then a whole bunch of Digimon appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm late for the party," said Devimon.

"Devimon, I see you're still alive" scremed Tai

"Didn't Angemon kill you ten years ago? 

"I am not alone this time; I am just going to enjoy the show. attack!" said Devimon.

_**Agumon digivolve to Greymon**_

_**Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon**_

_**Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon**_

_**Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon**_

_**Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon**_

_**Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon**_

_**Wormmon digivole to Stingmon**_

_**Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon**_

_**Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon**_

_**Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon**_

_**Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon**_

_**Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon**_

_**Kabuteriamon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon**_

_**Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon**_

_**Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon**_

_**Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon**_

_**ExVeemon + Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon **_

The four Tamers said, "Execute: Matrix Digivolution." (also say they slashed cards.)

_**Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon**_

_**Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon**_

_**Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon**_

_**Growlmon matrix digivolve to WarGrowlmon**_

_**Kyubimon matrix digivolve to Taomon**_

_**Gargomon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon**_

_**Guardromon matrix digivolve to Andromon**_

_**Impmon wrap digivolve to Beelzemon **__**(Once again...)**_

"DNA Charge! Overdrive!" yelled all the DATS members. (describe the action thingy, would ya?)

_**Agumon soul digivolve to GeoGreymon, GeoGreymon soul digivolve to RizeGreymon**_

_**Lalamon soul digivolve to Sunflowmon, Sunflowmon soul digivolve to Lilamon**_

_**Gaomon soul digivolve to Gaogamon, Gaogamon soul digivolve to MachGaogamon**_

_**Falcomon soul digivolve to Peckmon, Peckmon soul digivolve to Crowmon **__**(and again.)**_

" send them to my Gate of Destiny," said MagnaAngemon.

Heaven's Blow

Giga Blaster

Howling Blaster

Wing Blade

Horn Buster

Flower Cannon

Vulcan's Hammer

Tail Hammer

Atomic Blaster

Rapid Fire

Andro Lightning

Tao Lighting

Bell Fire

Holy Beam

Justice Punch

Trident Revolver

Crow wing

Beauty Shock

Howling Cannon

_**Devimon digivolve to ArchDevimon **_

MagnaAngemon proclaimed, "if I beat you before I will beat you again."

"And I will help," said Angewomon.

Devil's Lighting

Heaven's Charm

The two attacks collided with each other then Angewomon was captured.

excilbiar.

devils sword

that busted magnaangemon's sword in half

so devimon attacked and captured T.k,Kari,and magnaangemon 

To be continued

What will Devimon do to Angewomon and MagnaAngemon? Will they be saved in timed?

Find out next time on Digimon: The Ultimate Doom

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

*******************flashback************************

_**devimon digivolve to archdevimon **_

magnaangemon proclamied''if i beat you before i will beat you again

''and i will help''said angewomon

devils lighting

heanens charm

the two attackts colided with each other then angewomon was captured.

so then magnaangemon followed but was deafeated then captured too along

with t.k. and kari

*****************end flash back*********************

**obidia park**

.tttttttttttaaaaaaaaaai mmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaat ! said agumon

and gabumon

what said tai and matt

kari,t.k.,magnaangemon and angewomon was captured by devimon they said

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllll

said matt and tai

agumon warp digivolve said tai

_**agumon **__**wrap**_ _**digivolve to wargreymon**_

gabumon wrap digivolve said matt

_**gabumon **__**wrap**_ _**digivolve to metalgarurumon**_

biomon digivolve said sora

_**biomon digivolve to birdramon**_

_**birdramon digivolve to gurdamon**_

tentomon digivolve said izzi

_**tentomon digivolve to kabuterriamon**_

_**kabuterriamon digivolve to megakabuterriamon**_

palmon digivolve said mimi

_**palmon digivolve to togemon**_

_**togemon digivolve to lilymon**_

veemon digivolve said davis

_**veemon digivolve to exveemon**_

wormmon digivolve said ken

_**wormmon digivolve to stingmon**_

dna digivolve said ken and davis

_**exveemon + stingmon **__**dna**_ _**digivolve to pialdramon**_

_**pialdramon mega digivolve to imperialdramon**_

digi-armor energise said cody

_**armadillomon **__**armor**_ _**digivolve to digmon the drill of power**_

dgi-armor energise said yolie

_**hawkmon **__**armor**_ _**digivolve to surimon the sammeri of sencerity**_

**infinity mountain digital world**

angewomon and magnaangemon were now tied up

while Kari and t.k. Were in chains and placed with dark

spores on there neck .instantly the spores started to work

then there were change into the new and improve digimon empires

there outfits changed to

Kari's now wore a black dress skirt,a red dress shirt,black 4 inch

boot heels,and her hair changed to red

tk now wore the same out fit ken had with out the goggles and a golden

hat but the blue is now red and the gold is now dark black

but both had red capes

they instantly put control spires all over the digital world

"now my slaves destroy those digidestins" said lucimon

* * *

**obidia park real world**

"hey its a message from Kari"said Cody

hahaha come to the digital world itmedietly

it said

"then lets go " Izzy said "use my computer

yolie"

"ok. Digiport open" yolie said

then all the digidestins,the tamers,and the legendary warriors

were now in the digital world

* * *

**spiral mountain **

"lets go empress said tk"

"you got it"said Kari

together they said "dark digivolve

**patamon dark wrap digivolve to shadowserphimon**

**gatomon ****dark wrap**** digivolve to shadowophanimonnext to frezzeland **

* * *

they all then wondered why there was a control spire

their

**freeze land digital world**

"what kind of control spire is that"said ken

"it is the ultimate kind" said Kari in a evil tone

"shadowophanimon distroy them""you to shadowserphimon"

the dark digimonsaid "as you wish my lord and my lady"

darkness beam

hells fire

"ready Henry"said takato

"digi modify digivolution activate"rika and Henry said

**terrimon digivolve to** gargo huh what happen he wonderd

"its the control spire"said ken

"oh its not any control spire this blocks all types of digivolution"said t.k "

especially armor"said Kari.

Suddenly Davis yelled "digi golden armor energize"

veemon golden armor digivolve to magnamon

magna kick

but the dark digimon just dogged the attack

**freezeland digital world**

"fools"said kari "kill them ophanimon

hells destroyer

execute spirit evolution

agunimon

lobomon

ice to fire,wind to fire

**agunimon side evolve to empiorgreymon**

thunder to light,darkness to light

**lobomon side evolve to magnagarurumon**

dragon fire crossbow

magna missile

the attack did nothing to the dark digimon

magnagarurumon+empiorgreymon DNA digivolve to

susanoomon

havens thunder

shadowophanimon smashed in to the super conrol spire

destroying it

lets go

* * *

will they create an new control spire? will the digimon empire and the

digimon empress capture them? what will happen to susnoomon?

Find out next time on digimon

review please


End file.
